Nox Academy
by Helios Valhalla
Summary: Harry Potter, now only known as Mage, a student at Nox Academy, along with his friends from the orphange Whammy's House, recieve letters by owls to attend a strange school called Hogwarts. Near/HG HP/GW Matt/OC Mello/OC
1. Chapter 1

Here is the redone version of chapter one, also I apologize to all my reads for the horrible spelling and grammar mistakes of the fist version.

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or Death Note. Nox Academy though is mine along with Warp, Lunar, Eclipse, Shade and Mech

Marcus stood at the door of #4 Pivot Drive glancing down at the sheet of paper in his hand. Double cheeking that he was in the right place he took a deep breath, braced himself and raised his hand to knock on the door.

Marcus was the founder and headmaster of Nox (1) Academy, a school for people who had great potential in certain areas. Those people were brought to Nox and taught to develop their talents and skills. He himself had an inhuman skill and while his students didn't, they had their own skills that he helped them learn. Nox Academy was in England but its students came from all over the world. Nox had opened years ago but only accepted a couple of students each year and right now Warp was searching for students with potential. It was this search that had led him to the door of #4 Pivot Drive.

Marcus glanced up as the door in front of him opened revealing a rather wide man with little neck.

"What do you want?" The man asked.

"Are you Vernon Dursley? My name is Marcus. I'm here to speak to you about your nephew." Marcus explained

"What about him?" Vernon questioned.

"A test was administrated to the elementary schools last week searching for children with large amounts of talent in certain areas. Your nephew caught our eye and we would like him to attend our boarding school that I run called Nox Academy." Marcus replied steadily.

"Would I have to see the boy again?" Vernon demanded.

"Not if you sign a release form making him a ward of the school." Marcus replied causing Vernon to grunt

"Boy! Get your stuff and come here!" Vernon bellowed into the house before turning back to face Marcus.

"You can have the little freak, we don't want him, just make sure never to bring him back here." Marcus was unaffected by this, having already had to deal with Arend (2) cruel parents already. After waiting patiently for a little over a minute and scrawny, black haired boy with wide green eyes appeared at the door way.

"Y-y-yes U-uncle Vernon?" the boy asked hesitantly

"You're leaving here Boy; you're are leaving with that man and never coming back, because if you do we will get rid of you for good. Do you understand Boy?" Vernon questioned. The boy just stared at his uncle in shock.

"Reply you ungrateful freak!" Vernon yelled slapping the boy.

"Y-y-yes U-u-uncle V-Vernon." He replied shakily once more and grabbed his bag before exiting the house and standing next to Marcus. With a snort Vernon closed the door with a bang leaving the two standing on the door step.

"Come on kid; let's get going, no point standing around here." Marcus stated grabbing Harry's bags in one hand and gently led the stiff boy to the car with the other.

"S-s-sir, umm, where are we going?" Harry asked carefully.

"Hmm? To the school I run, Nox Academy. You remember that test that the teacher had you do last week? That test was to find you and kids like you that could someday turn out to do great things. You will be living there with other kids, though they may not be your age, I'm sure you'll get along well enough." Marcus explained gently.

"A-a-a school? R-really?" Harry asked in awe.

"Yep, there you can start over, leave anything you want behind you. All the students pick a name to go by at Nox other than their real name." Marcus replied.

"Do I get to pick a different name mister?" Harry asked a little braver.

"You sure can, in fact you can pick it now if you want, or you can wait until later and have some time to think about it. OH, and call me Marcus, mister makes me feel old. Despite that I'm well over a hundred already." Marcus told Harry as they got into the car and he started driving. "Really?" Harry asked. "Yep, and in around half an hour we'll be at Nox and I can introduce you to the other students, though there are only four others besides yourself right now." said Marcus.

"Hmm, _Jade, Bob, Jadyn, Jinx, Mage_, Mage. My name will be Mage." Harry now Mage stated.

"Mage huh, it suits you. Ok then Mage it will be." Marcus smiled and ruffles Mage's hair before turning on the radio to a music station and _Me Against the World_ started playing. Mage smiled slightly before he started humming along with the song. Once the song was over, Mage glanced at Marcus to see him smiling.

"Your enjoy music?" Warp asked and smiled when Mage nodded in reply

"We'll see about adding it to the list of things you'll be learning" Mage told him.

"What else will I be learning?" mage questioned

"Hmm, let's see, martial arts, stratagem, music, dance, French, and due to your aptitude, that's what your good at, leadership, motivation, psychology. You will also be getting your basic education alongside that." Warp told him. Mage's eyes went wide at the concept of learning so much. He couldn't wait.

The rest of the trip past in silence except for the music playing on the radio, sometimes Mage would hum along to a song that he liked_._ After half an hour of driving, Marcus pulled up to a large, castle like building 15 minutes from Winchester.

"Welcome to Nox Academy Mage, your new home." Warp said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"This is Nox?" Mage asked in awe.

"Yep, come on, I'll introduce you to everyone and show you around." Warp said putting one hand on Mage's shoulder and leading him inside his new home and towards his new life at Nox Academy.

1-Night

2-Afrikaans for eagle

I'm on a roll…

R&R

T-L-T-A


	2. Chapter 2

Ok people here's chapter 2, hope you like it.

-----

When they entered the enterence hall of the castle like building that was Nox Academy, Mage could only stare around in shock and awe. The ceiling was high above his head and the detail of the archecture was beyond anything he had imagened was possible. Warp lead him through a door on the left of the enterence hall and into a hallway before turning into what appereed to be an office. Warp sat down behind the desk and motioned for Mage to take a seat across from him. "Well Mage, there are a varity of classes that you can take here but you can take him in segmants." Warp exploained pulling out a form. "Take the time to go through this and decied which classes you would like. Once you've decieded I'll give you a tour of the school and you can meet the other students at dinner." Nodding, Mage accepted the form a penciel before happily going through the form cheaking off various classes that he wanted to take that year. Finishing filling out the form he handed it back to Warp.

Warp eyebrow rose as he read which classes Mage wanted to take that year. Science, ELA, Social Studies, Japanese, Flute, Math, Statage, Karate, Tia-Kwun-Do, German, and Gymanastics. "Quite the heavy work load Mage, you sure your up for all of this" Warp asked. Mage grinned and nidded in replied. With a smile Warp inputted the classes into his computer along with a ruff Bio of Mage.

Mage

True Name: Harry Potter

Age: 6

Occupation: Nox Student

Skills: Unknown

More info will be later known

Apperence

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Emerald Green

Other: Glasses and lightning bolt shape scar on forhead.

Finishing this he saved it and rose from his chair, Mage following suit not long after. "Come on Mage, I'll show you around" Warp told him as the two left the office. Warp lead him around the school, showing him the rec. room, the dinning hall or mess hall as everyone called it, the kitchen, the gym, the groundsand finally the dorms. "Since there aren't many students right now, everyone gets their own room. You can share though if you want, but not with some one of the opposite gender though because you'll most likely be going here till your at least 18, it would be uniproprite." Warp explianed as he led Mage to his new room.

Opening the door Mage looked around the room. The walls were black with various shades of green in intercate patterns. The bed that was two the right of the door was a type of black would with green and white sheets covered with a blood red comforter. Next to the bed was a emerald green table. The dresser near the foot of the bed was made of an white marble looking wood with a total of 5 draws. The book case that sat to the left of the door had some new and some old books that looked like interesting to Mage. The desk was across from the door was made of a wood similer to that of the bed and it sat under a window over looking the pound in the back of the grounds. Sitting on the desk was a branned new laptop. The laptop was one if the newest models and was black with silver designs on it. For security there was a fingure print scanner. The misty gray closet doors were across from the dresser and as Mage found out, was a walk in closet with an automatic light that turned on whenever he opened the doors. "I'll leave you to unpack your things and get settled. I'll come back to get you for dinner in about 35 minutes. Dinner is at 6:30 every evening" Warp informed him. "Also, the key to your room is in the right hand draw of your desk. And don't worry about the other students, they haven't met each other yet either so your all in the same boat." With that said Warp left Mage to get settled, closing the door behind him.

Mage opened his rugged old duffle and started pulling out clothing and placing them in the dresser. Once his cloths were put away, Mage then took out the few valuealbe items he had and set them on his desk. Once that was he sat down at his desk before opening his new laptop. With a little difficulty he had everything set up the way he wanted and set the background as a pic he found on the internet of a character from a show that had looked interesting that Dudley had been watching. He had gotten a glimps once while he was working and had remembered the name of the character that had become his favorite, Tsume (1). Dudley had quickly stop watching though after a couple of episodes saying it was to cheezy. Mage however had enjoyed it and tried to find out more during the time he got on the computers at his old school. Glancing at the time, Mage's eyes widened, it was 6:28, Warp would be there in under two minutes to get him. He turned off his laptop and tried to find something a little more suitable to wear for dinner with other people.

At 6:29 Warp showed up at Mage's door and lead him down stairs to the mess hall. Warp opened the doors and step inside. Taking a deep breath, Mage steeled his nerves and followed his new headmaster inside.

There were a lot of things that Mage was expecting, but what he saw was not one of them. There in the mess hall were four other people besides himself and Warp. First there was a girl with short spiky blond hair and clear blue eyes. She seemed tense and on edge reday to fight if she had to. Next there was two people standing next to each other, twins Mage guessed, even though they looked different. Both of them were boys. The first of the two had shoulder length silvery white hair and pale blue eyes. He looked gental and was in a relaxed stance. The second of the two had black hair that was shorter and seemed to be naturaly ruffled. His eyes were a pircing ice blue and he had a mischivous air to him. The last was another girl that seemed to blend into the background easly. She had long black hair that fell behind her in a tight braid and chocolate brown eyes with hard to see speaks of red in them. "Welcome all of you to Nox Academy. First off before we eat I'll do introdutions, this is Mage, he's 6. Next is Mecha, she's 7. Those two are Luner and Eclipse, they're twins and 8. Lastly there's Shade, she's also 7. You are all free to get to know one another anytime, but for now lets eat. I'm sure you're all starving.

Mage grabbed a tray from the pile and walk past the platers of food, take only the smallest amounts out of habbit. His uncle Vernon used to beat him he took to much, or at times, took any food at all. He was glad to be away from there and hoped he would never have to return. Though part of him wanted to go back and find out what happened to his parents. They had told him his parents had died in a car crash but he had never believed them. It had been clear to him that they were lieing when they had told him that. Mage pondered this as he took his food to a table and sat down.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when someone sat down across from him. He glanced up to see the twins Luner and Eclipse sitting across from him, their plates ladened with food. "Hey Mage, why'd you take so little, there's tons of food." Luner asked. "Habbit," Mage replied eating. "What kind of habbit is it to take only a little food." Eclipse questioned. "My parents are dead, and my relitives that I was left with hated me for some reason and if I took to much food or any at all sometimes, my uncle would get mad." Mage explained, though he wondered what it was about the twins that made him feel that he could trust them. "I hear Mecha's parents were like that to." Eclipse replied. Mage nodded in reply before getting up to get more to eat. Smiling all the while. It was that conversation that had been the begining of their friendship, a friendship that would last even after they had left the very school that had brought them together.

-----

1-Tsume is off of wolf's rain

This story will be my focus until I either get a completly new idea or get bored which does happen. Though I will not remove any stories that people like, and I will try and finish all my stories. No promises though. However, the more reviews the more I'm motovatied to write so R&R people

T-L-T-A


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews people.

Here's chapter 3

------

Mage sighed in relief as he finally finished his homework. Putting the papers in a pial and the penceil away, he stood up from his desk, his bones straighting with a crack after having been bent over for an hour and a half. Grabbing one of his favorite games he made his way to the rec. room.

Mage had been at Nox for a year now and at the age of 7, was easly at the same level as the other students. During the past year everyone had become closer. Mecha it turned out was shy and had a hard time trusting people due to her abusive parents, but she was slowly but surely starting to trust them. Luner was a passifce while Eclipse was a thief. Everyone had had something of theirs stoolen from them by Eclipse. Shade could blend in just about anywhere and follow anyone with out their knowing. Mecha they learned could hack into any system she tried, though she had yet to attempt any major system such as government systems. He himself was a stratagest. Give him a battle game and he would win. They were all learning quickly and they enjoyed it.

Closing his door behind him, Mage made his way upstairs and through the halls to the rec. room. Entering he smiled and nodded in greeting to Luner and Eclpise who were engaged in a game of air hockey. Making his way to the Xbox 360 near the tv, Mage put his game in and sat down on the couch. Grabbing a black and silver controller he flipped through profiles till he found his and signed in. Once signed in he started the game, World at war 4. He loved this game becuase of the Nazi Zombies you got to fight. Starting the game helet the other player die cause no one was playing as them and went on to kill the zombies by the dozen. After dieing himself four or five times and getting up to level 15, Mage turned off the game and cheaked the time, 5:38, dinner was in under an hour. Gathering up his game he streched and made his way back down to his room to cheak somethings on his laptop before dinner.

Reaching his room, Mage found a slip of paper under his door. Picking it up he read the letter. _Everyone, at dinner I will be announcing some interesting news. Warp_. Mage smirked. Straight and to the point, that was how all of Warps notes were. Throwing out the note, Mage sat down at his desk and powered up his laptop. Flipping through what he needed and making sure noone had gotten into his system he turn it off. It was now 6:28 so Mage got up and headed down stairs to the mess hall for dinner, curious of what Warps news was.

Mage sat down at his normal table with Luner and Eclipse with his tray of food. Over the year he had slowly gotten use to eating regular amoutns of food rather than the bare minimum. "Hey Mage, any clue what Warp's interesting news is?" Eclipse asked. "No clue," he repied. "Bummer, Mecha seems to know something but that's probably becuase she hacked into Warp's system and and the info was sitting there in a file or email." Eclipse grummbled. "That sounds like something Mech would do." Luner stated. Mage nodded in reply as he ate.

"Ok everyone, I'm sure your all wondering what the news is that I informed you about earlyer. While, I've recieved an email from an old firend of my fathers who runs an orphange for brillient kids that over all is quite simmiler to Nox Academy. As such, I have spoken to Mr. Whammy and we have agreed that in two weeks time the children of Whammy's House will be coming here to Nox Academy for a week. However, to make this work, during the two weeks till they get here I'm going to need the help of all of you to get everything ready for when they arrive. We will need to prepare more dorms for them to stay in as well as add more work areas to the classrooms. We will be adding more games, vids and computers to the rec. room. So there will be no more classes starting next week till the end of the week after that so that we can all focus on getting everything ready. Classes will continue as normal for the rest of this week however." Warp explained.

"More kids, wow. This is going to be so different. I'm so used to only seeing four other kids for the past year here." Mecha stated sitting down next to Mage, a worried look on here face. "We know Mech, but imagine, other kids that are at our level. Who knows, there might even be someone that's as good as you at hacking." Shade replied Sitting across from Mech. "No way, no one's as good as Mech when it comes to hacking. She's the mext there is." Eclipse bragged. "We're all the best so far at what we're good at." Luner stated. "Hmm, I wonder if someone will be able to think up better stratages then me, or karate?" Mage mussed. "No way, you can land any of us flat on our backs despite your age and size." Shade replied. "Anyway, it will deffinatly be interesting with them here, but what I'm looking forward to is the no classes. Sure we'll be working during that time, but the sooner we finish our wrok the more free time we'll have." Luner inputed. "Luner's right, so let's worry wbout the other kids when they get here." Mage aggreed. Everyone else nodded their heads and it was agreed, they would work their buts off to have as much free time as possible before thier guests arivved and when they did, they would see who was best. Whammy's House or Nox Academy.

------

Hmm, to stop there or not.

To be nice I won't. I'm trying for each new chapter to be over all longer than the one before it so I'll keep on going.

------

It was Wensday and everyone was working hard to get everything ready. Mage whipped his forehead and let out a tired sigh. The past two days they had been work hard and fast and so far it was starting to show. They already had the rec. room ready and were no working on the dorms. There would be two to a room for the guests, with roommates already pick based on who they shared a room with at Whammy's. Mech had hacked Whammy's House's system to find out who was coming, who the shared a room with and what they enjoyed. They had then decied to prepare the rooms depending on what each pair liked. There would then be name tags on the doors so that they knew where to go to have the room that was prepared espcialy for them. Currently they were working on the room of two kids called Matt and Mello. From what Mech had told them, Matt was addicted to vid games and Mello to chocolate and always wore leather. With that in mind they had painted the walls chocolate brown with silver trim. There was two desk, each with a laptop on it on either side of a window. One bed had black sheats with a quilt that had chocolate bars on it. The other bed had silver sheets and games on the quilt. Right now they were painting in black various games and chocolate bars on the walls. Some turned out like works of art, others like slopy black patchs of paint.

-----

It had taken them a week to finish everything. Five days to finish the dorms and another two to finish the classrooms. Currently Mage was sitting in the rec. room watching The Mummy. He was so into the movie that he forgot to be ongaurd should Shade decied to sneek up on him so he was completly unprepared when she did. "Boo!" Shade said as soon as her hands jolted his shoulders. What happened next though was what had all of them confuessed. Mage just dissappered with a sharp crack. One moment he was on a couch in the rec. room the next he felt a pull in his navel and then he was in his room, splayed out half on his bed, half on the floor. Blink his eyes in confusion Mage stood up before sitting down again on his bed. There had been a pulling senseation right before he had dissappered. Mage focused on that felling and on the rec. room, trying to recreat the action. It wasn't like what Warp could do with bending space and time, but more of his body turning into raw energy and moving at insanely high speeds from one place to the next. Mage was pulled from his thoughts has he felt the pulling feeling again and focused on the rec. room harder and going there. Then with another sharp crack he was once more on the couch of the rec. room. "Ok, that was weird. Shade never startle me again like that till I have this undercontrol please." Mage asked. "Ok, just as soon as you figure it out, tell us how you do it." Eclipse replied looking excited. "Deal," Mage answered.

Mage spent the rest of his free time figuring out how to control this new ability. It was that Saterday that he decieded to meditate on it and try and find the source of this strange ablilty and if it was just one of many or by itself. It was during the meditation that he descovered a well of raw energy that was similer to what he turned his body into to teleport. Mage guessed that this well of energy was what gave him the ability to teleport. For the rest of Saturday he practiced drawing on and trying to control this energy which on a whim he had dubben Magyc becuase the normal spelling magic just seemed to plain.

-----

Mage awoke early Sunday morning and quikly got ready for the day. He and everyone else was up early, excieted to meet the guests that they had spent the past week and a half preparing for. Warp had informed them at dinner the night before that hey would be arriving at 10:30. This resulted in everyone being up early at 6:30 becuase they were to excieted to sleep any longer. Mage ate a hearty breakfast and decied to headed out to the back grounds to practice for an hour or two. After a couple of early tries, Mage had learned that you need to focus hard or else there was a chance of leaving part of you behind. Luckly, he had only left behind articles of clothing rather than body parts.

Taking a break from praticing after and hour and a half, Mage started on his morning work out that he had developed over time of taking Karate and Tai-Kwun-Do. Finishing that in and hour he headed inside to have a shower and get cleaned up. Slipping into the show, he let the warm water cascade down his back, sothing his now burning mussles. Stepping out he dried himself off and made his way to his room two doors down the hall from the bathroom at the end of the hall near the stairs. Entering his room he went to his dressure and pulled out a set of black cargo pants and a forest green mussle shirt. Walking into his closet he grabbed a black trench coat and put it on. Grabbing a hair tie on his way out, Mage tied his hair back having let it grow out over the year, and headed down to rec. room for the last hour before the kids from Whammy's would arive.

Entering the rec. room, he found everyone else already there chatting excietedly while waiting. "Excieted much guys?" He asked as he sat down on one of the couchs and join them. "Ya, I mean, this is the first time there's been more than just the five of us here, and if we make friends with them, they live in Winchester which is only a 15 minute drive from here." Shade rammbled. Luner and Eclipse nodded as well. Mech looked nervouse. "It'll be fine Mech, there's nothing to worry about, in fact, some of the kids there might even be younger than me." Mage reasured the hacker of the group. "I know, but I can't help but be nervous." Mech replied. "We're all nervous, we just may more attention to our excietment than to the nervousness." Luner spoke up.

They chatted for another 45 minutes before they headed to the entrence hall to meet up with Warp and greet their guests. Warp smiled as he saw them approching from the rec. room. Once they had all arrived they turned to face the door as they heared the sound of a car pulling up to the school and voices as kids got out of the car talking in excieted voices. Glancing over at his friends and teacher, Mage cuaght thier eyes and with a nodded turned back and decieding to put some practice to use, he pulled in hsi magyc and used it to swing the large doors of Nox Academy open for their guests.

-----

I`m evil, I know.

Cliffie, hope you like the suspense though

Whammy`s House at Nox

Also vote in a review if you want B to make a apperence and spoke someone.

1Yes

2No

1Mage

2Mecha

3Shade

4Luner

5Eclipse

6Warp

T-L-T-A


	4. Chapter 4

Only 1 review!!! You people are so harsh lol

Here's chapter 4 cuase I'm being nice enough to give you 2 chapters in the same day.

But really, please review or I might think you don't really like it and just quit this story all together.

-----

Mage looked through the doors as he used his magyc to open them. An elderly man that he guessed was Mr. Whammy had his knukle poised to nock and a shocked look on his face. "Welcome to Nox Academy." Warp greeted stepping forwards. "Also, Mage please do not surprise them to much while they're here." Mage grinned, "Warp, what ever makes you think I of all people would do that?" Mage asked trying to look inoccent and failing. "Becuase a) it's you, b) you love to show off." Warp replied Mage just grinned even more. "Well then, as you can tell that's Mage, also there's Luner and his twin Eclipse, Shade, and finaly Mech." Warp introduced pointing at us in turn. "Please come in, we can head to the main area where there is a little more room to talk." With that Mage dissappered with a crack scaring everyone who wasn't already used to it by then. Warp sighed and shock his head before leading everyone else to the main area or as they had dubbed it the launge room due to the many chairs, couchs and bean chairs that littered the room. "How'd he disapper like that?" a boy with blond hair ask. "Truthfully? We have no idea, Mage explained it as converting his body into raw energy that he can also find within himself and moving at insanely high speeds from one location to another and converting it back." Warp replied.

When the group arrived at the launge room they found Mage already sitting in one of the arm chairs. "'Please take a seat," Warp instructioned. Once everyone was seated decieded to introduce the students that he had brought with him. "I am Quillish Whammy and these are the children from the ophangae I run. This is Linda, Mello, Matt," Mr. Whammy started. "We already know who's who." Eclipse intrupted. "You do? How." asked. "The same way we know that you're also know as Watari and are the go between for L, the worlds greatest detecive, and the police. Mech hacked the files." Mage explianed. "It wasn't very hard, you really need to upgrade your system." Mech inputted. Of course everyone was shocked at this statment. "You see, what ever it is that we have potential in, we're trained in. Ohh, by the way, everyone has specific rooms that are costomized based on the info Mech managed to get." Shade aswered. "Ohh, what is it that you five have potenial in?" Watari (AN-I'm just going to call him Watari from now on because Mr. Whammy is to annoying to type.) "Mage is a startagest, Mech a hacker who specializes in phycology and weaponry, Luner with medicine, Eclipse is a infiltraion expert and a theif so always make sure you have what you came with or gained, and Shade is also and infiltraion expert and a spy. As you can see their talents are deverse and together they from a team of the best of the best." Warp expliened. "I here all of you are simply learning to successed L, or at least most of you are." Watari nodded at this. "Some are, others talents lie oin other field os experties." Warp nodded. "Come, I'll show you to the dorms and then have someone come get you for lunch at noon." With that said he lead the Whammy's kids to the dorms.

Mage disappered to his room with a crack and with a sigh lay down to take a nap. He would head to the rec. room later, once he had rested from getting up early. Clossing his eyes he driffted to sleep.

_Screeming and yelling._

"_Run, go, get Harry and get out, I'll hold him off."_

_More sreams_

_a thud_

_dad?_

_foot steps_

_a door opening_

"_Move aside and I might let you live, I only want the boy."_

"_No"_

"_Fine _Avada Kadavera_"_

_flash of green followed by another thud_

_mum?_

_an unrecaisable face_

"_Finally, _Avada Kadavera_ !"_

_another flash of green light_

_a screem_

"_NNNOOOO!!!!!"_

_Nothing_

Mage awoke with a start. He was panting heavely becuase of the nightmore. Relaxing he glanced around for his clock "Crap!" Mage exclaimed, it was 11:59 and he was almost late for lunch. Grabbing his contacts and quickly putting them in he disappered to the mess hall with sharp crack. Heads whipped around to stare at him when he apperred. Ignoring the looks he grabbed a tray and plate and gathered his food before walking over to his normal table to see a red head and a blond haired boy sitting there. Glancing at Luner for an explenation Mage sat down. "That's Matt," Luner introduced pointing at the red head, "and that's Mello," he finished, pointing at the blond. "Mage," He introduced himself and started eating. "Really Mage, you and Mech are the same, you eat so much and still mange to stay skinny." Shade complained sitting beside him. "That might have something to do with our good for nothing, can go and die in a hole relitives. Not to mention when I came here I was half starved and before I came here I lived in a cubboard under the stairs at my Aunt and Uncles." Mage replied uncaringly. Shade shock her head and just ate her food, muttering about crazy abused genisus.

During the entire conversation Mello and Matt watched wide eyed at the little tidbit of Mage's and Mecha's past that was revieled. Mage finished eating and dupped his tray before putting it on the rack. "I'll be in the rec. room." he said and disapperred to his room to grab his game then again to the rec. room. Having set up his game he turned on two controllers and set one to a guest profile before setting the other to his own porfile. Flipping through options till he had everything the way he wanted it, he chose a game and played.

Halfway through his third game, someone picked up the other controller and sat down to play. Glancing over quickly he saw it was one of the Whammy kids, Matt, that had sat with them at lunch. Turning back to his game just in time to kill a zombie before it could kill him. Together the two of them got to level 23 before they both died. "Not bad, normally I just let the other player die and play by myself." Mage stated. "Really, how far have you gotten like that?" Matt asked. "Hmm, level 18, 19. Some where around there." Mage replied. "Not bad," Matt stated. "I have other games in my room, just a sec." Mage replied and disappered. Reappering a minute or two later with three games in his hands. "Ok, there's Halo 3, Gauntlet, and Halo Wars." Mage informed Matt. "Halo Wars? That's one of the hardest to get games there is." Matt exclaimed. "I know. No are we going to play it or no." Mage asked, waving the game infront of Matt's face. "Play it," Matt replied as Mage set the game up.

-----

During the week that the Whammy kids were at Nox, Mage, Luner, Matt, Mello, Near, and Eclipse formed a friendship. Though Mello and Near didn't get along very well, Mage made sure that they at least try to be friends rather than Mello always clawing at Near's throat. Matt and Mage would play vid games alot, and it was Eclipse that had introduced Mello to the wonder known as chocolate pocky, thus getting one chocoholic addicted to chocolate pocky. Classes were different it turned out. Whammey's had traditional classrooms while Nox's classrooms were designed so you learned in the enviroment that you worked best in. Over all it was a great week. Mage had found pictures online of what Whammy's House looked like so he could literaly _pop_ in when ever he wanted to. This of course led to late night raids of kitchens and Winchester.

-----

Time Skip: 2 years

-----

Mage grinned, they going to Lundon today and everyone was excieted, almost as excieted as they had been the day the kids from Whammey's had come to Nox. Getting out of bed and throwing on some cloths, he put in his contacts and grabbed a hair tie, tying his hair back as he left his room. With a crack he appered in the mess hall and snatched up some breakfast and quickly ate, making sure not to eat to fast though so he didn't get sick. That had happened once and it was not fun.

Finishing his breakfast he vanished with a crack to his room and grabbed what hi would need before vanishing again to the rec. room. He sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. In the past two years he had become fluent in Japanese, Engilsh, German, Arabic, Ancient Eygption and Latin, and currently he was learning Chinese and Greek. He had quickly complete all the normal highschool course and was currently debating what university classes he would take. One of the things he had developed a talent for was bombs. He could make a bomb out of anything. This of course lead to numerous pranks that included any sort of explosion. Flipping through the channels absently, Mage contiplate his magyc. Over the past two years he had gained quit alot of control over it and had found he could do numerous things with it. This had lead him to wonder wether or not he was the only who had this magyc. Settaling the channel on NCIS, Mage waited pationtaly till it was time to leave for Lundon.

Half way through his show, Mage puessed it, set it to record and vanished to the entrence hall. Appering with a sharp crack to find everyone else already there and ready to go. With a grin and a nodded the group filed out of the school and into the car waiting outside.

The drive took ruffly 45 minutes and when they finally arrived in Lundon they drove around looking for a place that looked interesting. Finding somewhere, Warp parked the car and everyone climbed out. Mage glanced around before something strange cought his eye. Turning to Warp he informed him that he wanted to cheak something out and would be back in an hour's time at max. Crossing the street Mage made his way to a stange looking Inn by the name of The Leaky Culdron. Glancing around to make sure he wasn't seen, he slipped inside and quitely made his way to an empty table. Making himself comfortable Mage listened to some of the conversations going on around him. It didn't take him long to learn that these people called regular people muggles and he heard the mention of a place called Diagon Ally.

Sighing he stood up and made his way to the bar tender. "Hey mister, can you tell me how to get into Diagon Ally?" Mage asked. "Sure kid, but do your parents know you're here?" The bar tender asked. "Parents are dead, but the head master at the boardign school I go to knows where I am." Mage replied. "Ok then kid, follow me. Names Tom by the way." Tom said as he led Mage to a small deadend ally at the back of the Inn. "I go by Mage, and thanks." Mage replied as he watched Tom nod and take out a stick and tapping various bricks in a specific order. Mage memorized the order as he watched the bricks move on their own to form an enterence way to a street. "There ya go then Mage." Tom stated as he turned and headed back to his work. Taking a deep breath and letting it out Mage stepped through the arch and into the crowded street. Walking to the end of the street where stood a crocked white building called Gringots Bank. With a shrug Mage walked into the bank, taking no notice to the wornning above the door due to the fact as soon as he entered he felt waves of magyc flow over him. Mage smiled, he had found it, a place where other people like him excited To his surpise he found the place bussaling with people and smaller, pointy eared creatures that looked kinda like what he pictured goblins would look like. Making his way to one of the tellers that had a sign saying _Money Converson_ above it, Mage waited patintly in line for his turn. When it was his turn he walked up to the counter, "Name?" the creature asked, "Mage, sir" Mage replied. "Real Name," the creature drilled. "Harry Potter," Mage replied in a hushed whisper. "Hmm, you are aware that you already have a vault here?" the creature asked. "No, sir. I was completly unaware. Has it been tamplered with in any way?" Mage asked. "I will have Goldclaw fill out everything that has happened to your vualt in the past 8 years." the creature replied "Thank you sir, may I retrive any money from my vualt and can you please tell me the curencey system ffor here." Mage asked. The creature nodded on reply. "Griphook!" the creature called. Another creature hurried over. "This is Griphook, he will take you to your vualt and Goldclaw will have t your information by the time you're back." the creature informed him before turning to the other creature "Vault 634, he doesn't have a key and all copies of the key for that vualt are to be found and cofiscated as well as the oroginal found. But first take him to his vualt."

After finishing affairs at Gringots, Mage made his way to a book store he had spotted on his way to the bank. Stepping inside he ran his fingure over the titles before chosing some that looked interesting such as: Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord, Hogwarts: A History and others. Once he had his books he made his way to the pet shop, inside were varios animals that just shouldn't exciest. Mage smiled as he made his way through the cages, his eyes flickering over various creatures before the landed on a snake that was bright red with gold under belly. It was the pair of leathery wings that were red with gold undersides. He smiled and continued to watch the winged serpent. _"Stop watching me, you people always watch me."_ Mage remained calm, having already discovered he could speeck the snake tounge last year. _"They watch becuase of your colour, it makes you look magestic." _Mage replied. The serpents head jerked up. _"You can understand me?"_ It hissed. _"You are a type of serpent are you not? I learned the year before this that I could speek your tounge."_ Mage answered. _"That is rare in a human. I am Seff, and I, human, am a Hyocryte."_ The Hyocryte hissed. _"Want to come with me Seff? I'm Mage." _Mage questioned. Seff nodded in reply and mage picked up the cage and headed to the desk to pay. Once he had finished paying he left the pet shop and made his way back to the Inn.

Stepping out side Mage blinked at the bright light before using his magyc to hide Seff and made his way across the street to where Warp had parked the car.

-----

PLEASE R&R people

T-L-T-A


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, here's chapter 5 people

Thanks to DiMeraslover for the review that gave me an idea for this chapter.

Also thanks to The WeyrWomen for the review

-----

Mage flipped through the report from the goblins concerning his account, frowning as he went. It turned out that a man called Albus Dumbledor (1) had been taking money from his account with out his concent and spending it on variuos person and selfish things, including a large amout of a candy called lemondrops. Some contained a potion that made the person relaxed and unaware and others that were plane. Mage came to the conclusion that he was a manipulating old man that would use anyone as a pawn to gain more power in the 'wizarding world'. With a sigh he turned to seff who was coiled around his be post, basking in the sun light coming through his window. _"what do you think is should do seff?"_ Mage asked the Hyocryte. _"How about sue him? Or get him thrown in prison? He did steal from you after all." _Seff hissed in reply. Mage smirked while nodding in agreement. _"I'll do that later, for now, I'm going to vist Mello, Matt and Near. You want to come?"_ Mage asked. Seff nodded and uncoiled him self from the bed post. He flapped his leathery wings and snaked through the air before recoiling himself around Mage's right arm, completly hidden from view. With that Mage vanished with a sharp crack to Whammy's House.

-----

Arriving at Whammy's, Mage made his way silently through the halls to the place he knew his friends would be at that time of day, the game room in Whammy's. Upon reaching the game room, Mage slipped inside and made his way to where his friends were. Sitting down he gibb-smaked Mello and Matt upside the head. "What was that for Mage?" Mello yelled, rubbing his sore head. "Fun of it, of course." Mage replied grinning. "I doubt this is a social visit, correct mage?" Near asked. "You're right, it's not. On our trip to Lundon resently, I came accross an Inn called the Leaky Culdron. It how ever, dubbles as the entrence to a street called Diagon Ally. Both of these places can only be found by some one who, like me, has magyc. It turns out that I have an account at the bank there already and an manipulating old man had been freely and selfishly been taking and spending the my money. So, I've decided to sue him, but I need a plan." Mage explained. "Why sue? Why not just have him thrown in jail?" Matt asked, playing on his game boy. "Becuase I want to ruin him before I send him to jail. It's funner that way." Mage replied. "Ya know, you're evil some times Mage." Mello commented taking a bite out of his chocolate bar. "I know, but that's cuase I'm special." Mage stated grinning. "First, I would suggest itergraiding your self into this society before you act. Gain some alies. Once you have people who will back you up, leak information on this man to the government if they have one. Make sure it's enough to get them curious but not enough for them to do anything. Once that's done go to them personaly and sue the thief. Lay low for a month of two after that before pressing charges." Near inputted causing Mello and Matt to stare at him in shock. "Wow, we brought out an evil side to Near, didn't know he had one." Matt commented. "I like the plan, thanks Near, any more things we can add? Maybe I should bring you guys to Diagon Alley." Mage sugested. With noddes from his friends the four of them spent the next hour and a half or so planning ways to ruin the life and currier of one Albus dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.

-----

Time Skip – 2 years

-----

It had been two years since Mage found out about the magycal world and that he was famous there, or at least, Harry Potter was famous there. Mage had also learned that children started learning magyc at eleven, and were taught at one of many different magyc schools all over the world. He had deduced that he would most likely receive a letter from Hogwarts, how ever, he, Mello, Matt, and Near had decieded, as soon as they had figured out that the other three also had magyc, that they would go to Japan or Egypt and gain an apprenticeship. While some countrys had schools, others were based in the mentor-student way. All four of them were going to try and get the same teacher, though they had yet to decied where they were going to go. Egypt was seeming more interesting than Japan and they were going to talk to Watari and Warp about it.

All four of them had completed their coursess and had a gairentied job of some kind once they finished their apperentiship. They had read all the books on magyc that they could find, ot bothering to buy a wand becuase they saw it as a crutch and knew that using one would hinder their skill and ove all power.

Mage looked up at the sky from his place on the roof. As much as they had planned, Dumbledore was still headmaster of Hogwarts so they had decieded that an apprenticeship would be alot better. Even so, Mage had a feeling that they would all end up at Hogwarts, whether they wanted to go there or not, and his hunches were genreally right. He smiled and lay down on his back, watching the stars above him. He always came out on to the roof when he needed to relax. They knew much more magyc than others though, because they had studied magyc from almost every culture. They thought it might be a good idea to prepare ahead incase something happened and they would need a larger range of magyc. With a sigh Mage vanished with a crack to his room and colapsed on his bed, asleep in under 3 minutes.

-----

I'm really sorry this is so short, but I had to get this info down.

Next chapter- Hogwarts letters and anwanted visiters.

1- Albus Dumbledore is latian for White Bumble bee

T-L-T-A


	6. Attention! I am sorry to say

Dear Readers

I am sorry to say that I am putting all my stories up for adoption.

The reason for this is that I frankly suck at writing and have a hard time keeping with a plot idea.

I will not be deleting the stories like I did with my pixie fics (twilight stories) and maybe one day I might update them but right now….between two jobs and starting university next year…..i don't get a day off all that often.

IF you want to pick up where I left off feel free to pm me.

All so, more than one person can adopt a story, just as long as you give me credit for the original idea.

Read on

Write on

Helios Valhalla, Aka Valhalla, The-last-true-angel (I think I change my pen name to much….curse my easily distracted mind)


End file.
